


Newsreels and Memories

by zarabithia



Category: Captain America (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Hate Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-25
Updated: 2009-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Tony celebrate the anniversary of Steve's death in the most unhealthy way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newsreels and Memories

The newsreel plays on as the pants are hastily unzipped. The shirts stay on, neither of them wanting to make this any more intimate than it needed to be. This is a comfort fuck, after all, nothing more. 

The floor's not the most comfortable spot in the world to do this, and Tony idly reflects that they're working to redefine the concept of "rug burn." But the floor is more gentle and more affectionate than the finger Bucky uses to administer the lube. One cold, needy finger from the cyber-arm is inserted into Tony and Tony has to grit his teeth to keep from showing just how uncomfortable the act is. 

Bucky is rough. He's not rough enough to cause Tony serious injury, but he's rough enough to remind Tony that the loss of the man on the newsreel is, in Bucky's estimation, entirely Tony's fault. 

Tony presses down on the finger, and wonders why Bucky thinks he needs a reminder.

Despite his roughness, Bucky is thorough in his stretching of Tony, and Tony takes his eyes off the newsreel long enough to watch Bucky's face. There's a crease between the eyebrows, showing his concentration.

Tony wants to believe that the Russians are the ones who taught Bucky that look. He wants to be able to deny with every part of him that it had been Steve. 

But he can't. Because Tony's been on the receiving end of that kind of intense concentration during prep before. Steve always said that Bucky was an attentive learner; Tony suddenly wishes that fact hadn't been confirmed so obviously. 

He's greatly relieved when the prep time is over, and Bucky roughly pushes into him. The look of concentration disappears and is replaced with dispassionate fucking, and a yearning need not to not concentrate on anything at all anymore.

For all that they are different, Tony and Bucky share that much in common, and Tony is happy to reciprocate.


End file.
